


100 Little Words

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 100 short drabbles as a blink into the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester. (Possible spoilers for some episodes)





	1. Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Okay, so I'm always on livejournal and they always have those dabble challanges where they give you one word and you have to create a story off of that word. I always found it fascinating that one word could spark imagination so I decided to give it a try. Of course all these stories are at least 100 words and they are taken from a list created by the 'Psych 100' group.
> 
> So far it's nothing past PG but I'm just being careful for a later date.

**Dozen**

       There are a dozen things that Sam loves about Dean. Dean’s smile managed to make it to number one rather quickly. Then came Dean’s strength and following that was Dean’s ability to stay cool in every situation.               

        Sam wrote down his list in a note book so he could remind himself in times of need. James Marks stole the note book and posted the next morning the photocopies were all around school. Thankfully Sam hadn’t written Dean’s name on the list but still. Sam spent his afternoon snatching up whatever he could, but at the end of the day he was still crying.             

          Dean found him underneath the bleachers. “Hey kid.” He wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “I gave Marks a swirly and he gave me back the note book. We’ll burn it later okay?”             

          Sam nodded.             

           “One thing bothers me though. With an amazing specimen like me how come you could only come up with twelve things?”             

           Sam laughed through his tears.


	2. Flatter

**Flatter**

        It’s not hard to flatter Dean. Dean’s ego is large and forever growing. It nearly clogged up the air sometimes making other things disappear. Compliments coming from beautiful faces were his favorites. They knew how to stroke his ego the best especially when it came to his body. The walls of several women’s bathrooms across America list Dean’s name as ‘the greatest sex machine that ever lived’. Every woman Dean has ever been with was satisfied beyond belief. They loved him.              

        Still out of all the things that flatter Dean, being his little brother’s hero is the best compliment Dean could ever receive.


	3. Anger

  
Author's notes: **Spolier for episode _Scarecrow_**  


* * *

**Anger**

“You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks!”

 

            “That’s what you really think?”

 

            Dean is silent for a long moment. His heart and his head said two different things. His heart was telling him to deny it all. He didn’t really believe that he was just angry. People become stupid when they are angry. They say things they don’t mean. But his brain won out.“Yes… it is.”

 

            Sam was silent as he tried to take in what he had just heard. “Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.” 

 

            “Come on, you’re not serious.”

 

            Sam looked at his brother. Of course he wasn’t serious. He wanted to get back into the car. He wanted to just forget this whole thing and drive back into the darkness with Dean. But in his angry mind he had to be serious. “I am serious.”

 

            They had said things in anger but still there were tears in their eyes as they told each other goodbye.


	4. Take

**Take**     

    They took away his mother. He still has no idea why but he knows somehow it was his fault. No matter what anyone says it still was his fault.             

     They took away his father. Now he knows that was his fault. He didn’t listen and that got his father sent to hell. That one hurt worst then some others.             

     They took away Jessica. He didn’t totally care about that one. But it hurt him because it hurt Sam. If he hadn’t come back Sam would still have her. So again it all came around to being his fault.             

     But when they took away Sam, Dean wasn’t about to take their crap anymore. He took Sam back and they weren’t pleased.


	5. Need

**Need**        

     “I need you.”              

        Three little words that made Sam go weak in the knees. He could watch Dean’s perfect pink lips form those words all day long. He belonged somewhere. He had a greater purpose. No one else wanted him. No one else wanted his love. No one else wanted to have his cold feet pressed against their legs at night. No one else wanted to hear him moan out their name over and over again until finally falling over the edge. There was no one else now. “Please say it again Dean.”             

       His brother smiled and laughed. “I need you, Sam. I need you with me.”


	6. Celebrate

  
Author's notes: No Beta....lalalalalala...  


* * *

**Celebrate**

         During his freshman year of college Sam didn’t get to have fun. He didn’t have time to. His scholarship covered his tuition and his meal plan but other expenses were still looming over Sam’s head. He somehow managed to keep two jobs and go to class while trying to take care of himself in between. He didn’t have time to be sick, nor did he have time to be tired. He just had to keep focused and try to make sure that he didn’t fall asleep in class.             

            Months passed by quickly and Sam didn’t even realize that winter had rolled around until one day he was walking home through knee deep snow. Suddenly everyone had disappeared for winter break and both of Sam’s jobs gave him the entire week off. Celebration was all around him but all Sam wanted to do was sleep until the world began again. He collapsed on his bed and instantly dropped into a deep sleep from which he hoped that he never wake. But then, after how long he couldn’t tell, there was a knock at the door. Sam grudgingly lifted himself from his bed and opened the door. He must have looked terrible. He hadn’t even attempted to remove his coat before he collapsed. His hair was all pushed up into a rats nest on one side of his head and his face felt fuzzy.             

          The delivery man winced as he looked into Sam’s face. Thankfully he didn’t expect a tip because Sam was in no mood to give one. He just gave Sam the package and wished the tired man a happy holiday.   

            

         Sam grumbled an answer and then slammed the door. It would be a while before he actually opened the package. It was an envelope with a hundred dollar bill and a bag of M&Ms. There was also a note that read- _Don’t work so hard. Merry Christmas Sammy. From Dean._

 

 

_P.S. Please undress and open the shades and then it will be a Merry Christmas for me..._

 

            


	7. Word

Word

From the dictionary of Supernatural Wincest fans:        

‘Brothers’ is a noun meaning two males connected by family and/or blood. Example: Sam and Dean are brothers.             

‘Love’ is a noun meaning an intangible force that causes a person/animal/thing to care for another. Example: Sam and Dean love each other.             

‘Lust’ is a noun meaning an intangible force that causes a person/animal to act in a sexual fashion towards another person/animal/thing. Example: Dean lusts after Sam’s cute ass while Sam lusts after Dean’s big cock.              

‘Sinful’ is an adjective meaning something that is outside the norm and/or goes against the teachings of the church. Example: Sam and Dean are brothers and therefore Dean’s cock in Sam’s ass is sinful.             

‘True’ is an adjective meaning the right or correct answer. Example: Sam and Dean know it is sinful for brothers to love and lust after each other this way. But they know it’s the one true answer for them so they don’t really care.             

‘Sam and Dean’s Love’ is indefinable. 


	8. Apathy

  
Author's notes: **Spoilers for 'Faith'**  


* * *

 Apathy          

           “I was trying to save you,” Sam argued.              

             Dean didn’t turn his head as he turned the key in the impala’s ignition. He didn’t want to discuss it any more. He just couldn’t get the picture of that poor man out of his head.             

            “Dean please, I can't take you being angry about this.”             

             Dean sighed. “I’m not angry with you. I'm angry with the whole freaking thing.”              

             “Then why won’t you talk to me?”             

             Dean sat back and finally looked at his brother. “Sam, we are supposed to save people not be the tools in which to kill them. That man died from the heart attack that was meant for me.”             

              Sam swallowed hard. “You can’t save everyone Dean.”             

               “Sam, we didn’t save anyone. We killed a person in order to save ourselves. We let that preacher’s wife use us to kill an innocent person. I don’t understand why you don’t have any guilt about this!”             

               Sam smiled. He leaned in and with his lips inches away from Dean’s he said: “Because no one else matters but you big brother.”


	9. Wish

Wish

          Stars are big balls of gas and yet Miss Moor posted stars on the bulletin board all the time but they never looked like balls of gas. Sam’s young mind was confused. He was in the second grade and yet everything seemed to contradict each other.              

           Real hearts looked nothing like the paper cut outs the girls made. Diamonds were much more round then the two triangles pasted together. It was all just so gray. 

           Then Miss Moor told them a story about a little boy who made a wish on a star and it came true. So Sam stood in front of the paper falling star cut out and made a wish. He wished his father would stop hunting and he and his brother would have a normal family.              

              It didn’t come true.             

               Jenny with the pigtails said that it was because he didn’t wish on a real star. Sam was confused.


End file.
